Users capture sound tracks in a variety of different environments. For example, a user may capture a first sound track outdoors and capture another sound track indoors. Conventional techniques utilized to combine these sound tracks, however, lacked consistency and thus resulted in noticeable audible differences between the sound tracks. Thus, users when listening to these conventional combinations are confronted with an unnatural sounding combination of the sound tracks.